Trick or Treat
by moviemaniac217
Summary: It's Halloween at the Institute and the annual prank war is about to begin. Who will win in this battle of jokes, and just how did Scott's car get on the roof anyways?


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution yada yada, on to the story already. Rated T just to be safe.

* * *

Halloween, a time for scary tricks and delicious treats, but for the Institute it always heralded the annual prank war. It was always unofficial, the judges were the student body in general, and there were never any prizes except for a title and bragging rights until next year's war.

So far Bobby and his team had been the prank royalty for the past year, and he was firmly planning on continuing with his track record. However, he never quite planned on Remy LeBeau showing up and giving him a run for his money. The smooth-talking Cajun had appeared on their front doorstep a few months after they had defeated Apocalypse, and despite general wariness, was accepted into the X-Men.

And he wanted to win this prank war he'd heard about, not that it should be particularly difficult, all the pranks that he'd heard about all seemed childish. Itching powder in sheets, Kool-aid dye, Tabasco-laced food; how quaint, childish, and completely unimaginative could these kids get? He shook his head in disappointment; well at least his thieving skills and agility would be a big help on any pranks he decided to play. All he was missing was a team.

He simply had to have Rogue on his team. Even though she regularly got on the students for their pranks, she more often than not ignored it and he had the sneaking suspicion that she'd even pulled a few pranks herself. He smiled, and he'd bet that she knew who else were good pranksters among the students.

He strolled through the first floor rooms, looking for his favorite Southern belle, before finally locating her in the library. She had a thick book of poetry opened in her lap and she was curled up in an oversized armchair. But she wasn't reading it instead she was sleeping. He watched her for a moment and marveled at how peaceful she looked. He knew she didn't get much sleep, the nightmares she picked up from other people saw to that. Her lips parted in a barely audible sigh and she shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position. Oh how he hated to wake her, but he wanted to win this prank war and she was his best chance. So she was just going to have to toss her dreams aside and help him.

He brushed the errant, white lock of hair from her face, being extremely careful not to touch her skin. "Chere," he whispered," Wake up." She mumbled, but otherwise ignored him. He sighed and glanced down at her book, eyes landing on what she used for a bookmark. A smirk twisted his lips as he slipped the slightly faded Queen of Hearts card he'd given her from between the pages.

_She still has it? _He mused, _why would she keep it, she didn't have to._

Shrugging at something he'd likely never understand, he ran the very edge of the playing card along her nose. She whimpered and absently swiped at her nose, trying to flick it away. He repeated the action and got an annoyed growl out of her, and her lovely green eyes popped open.

"What is wrong with ya swamp rat?" she growled, eyes snapping with irritation as she stretched," Don't ya know better than to wake a lady from her nap?"

He couldn't help but watch all those beautiful curves bend and twist as she stretched. "_Desole_ chere," he said as he finally got his mind off her body and all the wicked things he'd love to do to it," But I want to win dis year's prank war and I need your help ta do it."

Rogue stared at him a moment before rolling her eyes," Cajun, ya are de only person in this whole Institute who would actually dare ta wake me up, just ta ask meh ta help ya win a prank war. And with that being said, why do ya think Ah'm going to help ya?"

"Because you love dis old Cajun and just can't resist his pleas," he said, giving her his best puppy dog expression.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "The two of us are goin' ta need help if ya really want to win."

"Any suggestions chere?"

"Kurt, Kitty, Boom Boom, Rahne, Roberto, and Jamie," she replied smoothly," They all have a mischievous streak and while Roberto, Rahne, and Kitty may never have openly pulled a prank, they would all love ta help out."

"Sounds like a plan, but now how are we going to get dem to help us?"

"Ever tried askin' them Cajun?" she smirked as she placed her book on an end table and stood up," It's really not that hard, and besides that mouth of ya'lls is always yapping so this should just be second nature ta ya."

"Good thing talkin' ain't the only thing dis mouth of mine can do," he said with a smirk, enjoying the exasperated look she was sending his way," But you're right chere, I'll just charm Rahne and Roberto will follow out of jealousy, Boom Boom and Jamie are always up for trouble, and Kurt and Kitty will join us if you ask dem. Simple, non?"

"Your logic is so twisted and yet makes so much sense at the same time," she said with a dramatic eye roll," And I'll talk to Kurt and Kitty."

"_Bon, _go get dem and I'll meet you back here in the library," he said and scampered off before she could say anything else.

* * *

The next morning found the entire Institute, with the exception of one individual, on the front lawn dying with laughter. This was the best prank they had seen in a long time, and they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Scott Summer's beautiful red car was parked on the roof of the mansion and all Scott could do was stare mournfully up at it.

Gambit and Rogue stood near him, watching his expression with their own carefully neutral. The prank had been easy enough to pull off, having Kurt teleport it to the roof and all. Which was also the reason he was lying on his back in the grass looking like a truck had hit him.

"My car," Scott whimpered and sent the entire student body into another fit of laughter.

Kurt twitched, tail flipping to the side to sprawl across the grass. He still had his eyes closed and a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth. He was completely exhausted; after all porting a hefty car through another dimension, from the garage to the mansion, and from the ground to the roof wasn't exactly a picnic. But the look on Scott's face was well worth every ache in his body.

Professor Xavier rolled out onto the lawn and turned to see what his students were staring at. A chuckle fell from his lips and he looked around at the gathered students.

"Well it appears that the annual prank war has begun," he said in a voice laced with mirth," And I do believe that Remy's team deserves credit for this one."

Tabitha cheered while Roberto and Rahne looked slightly embarrassed with the sudden gaping looks they were getting from everyone, Kitty preened, and Kurt gave everyone a weak thumbs while Remy bowed.

Scott turned to look at them, irritation lacing his features. "You did that?" he demanded," How in the hell did you get my car up there?"

"Take a good look," Rogue snorted and pointed to Kurt.

Scott scowled at the fuzzy, blue teleporter. "Okay fuzzy one, you got my car up there, now get it down."

"Sorry, no can do man," Kurt groaned," I don't have the energy right now dude. Maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Scott exploded," You got my car up there and you had better get it down, honestly how idiotic is this prank?"

"Oh ya'll are just mad that ya were on the receivin' end of it," Rogue snickered," But honestly Scott, relax and at least try ta laugh a little eh?"

Scott grumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms, still obviously agitated. Rogue shook her head and rolled her eyes and Remy laid an arm across her shoulders. That boy needed to loosen up, she decided, and so did a lot of others around the mansion. Good thing there was still a full week until Halloween and the final prank. And if they could pull the one they were planning off, they would never have to worry about losing to Bobby's team ever again.

* * *

To say that the Institute's inhabitants were getting tired of the prank war was an understatement. That week had seemed to stretch on forever. Between Kool-Aid dye in the lockers showers and stringing up half the rooms in the mansion, everyone was rather tired of all the tricks.

However, among the general stupid and annoying pranks there were several that ranked high among the student body, much to Remy and Rogue's delight. Magnets were stuck to Logan's back (much to his dismay) the Danger Room computers were reprogrammed to such an extent it took almost a week to get it running again (the entire Institute was thrilled with that one) and Scott and Jean found all of their cell phone and computer files renamed in a mix of German, French, Spanish, and Gaelic. Needless to say, they were not thrilled. But still the pranks continued.

Halloween finally rolled around and the students gathered in the living room to feast on goodies and watch a classic horror film. However, it didn't escape anyone's notice that several people were suspiciously absent. Still, mostly everyone was unconcerned and tuned into an updated copy of _The Mummy. _

Soon, they forgot all about any pranks at all, which was to bad for them and perfect for a group of troublemakers. Just as they reached the point where Anuk-Su-Ramun's mummified corpse moved, a pair of phantom arms wrapped in bandages suddenly shot from the screen, followed by a head that looked suspiciously like the one in the screen.

The effect was instantaneous and everything they were hoping for. Popcorn and soda went flying everywhere, half jerked back screaming in fear, and the other half stood frozen in their spots. The head paused and then several familiar laughs rang out. The phantom mummy finished phasing through the walls and began to laugh while it unwound the strips of cloth from her brunette ponytail and blue eyes. Several giggling figures entered the room, and what percentage of the students who had recovered, joined in.

"Well done Kitty," the Professor chuckled," And I extend my congratulations to Remy's team for their masterful scare."

"Ya good one guys," Bobby joked weakly," Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"Cause ya ain't got the brain for it," Rogue chuckled as Amara stood up.

"Well, it is Halloween night and our thanks to Remy and Co. for a great trick," she said with a smile as Remy gave a low bow," And now it's our turn to give you a treat. Congratulations Remy, Rogue, Rhane, Roberto, Jamie, Kitty, and Kurt, you are the new prank royalty."

Bobby flopped back onto the couch in shock, while the others cheered the change in guard. He couldn't believe he had lost. A smirk found his lips as he eyed the new royalty and shrugged. There was always next year, and the Cajun was going down. Or, so he thought.

* * *

Well with Halloween around the corner, I thought a holiday fiction was in order. So far, this in the only story that's managed to break through my writers block. But don't worry, I am still working on the next chapter to The Wild, Wild West, and on some other new stories as well. I love you guys, you're awesome. Yours truly ~ moviemaniac217


End file.
